El Ángel de la Muerte
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: él sería capáz de dar todo por ella... incluso su vida?... si quieren saber quién, leeanlo... Porfavor me dejan Reviews, ok? Arigatou, Tomoyo


"El Ángel de la Muerte"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esta historia ocurre mucho después de la segunda película, todos los personajes tienen 17 años,   
Eriol volvió, Sakura y Syaoran son novios, MeiLing regresó a China y Tomoyo seguía igual, bueno  
casi ^^U  
  
  
En la secundaria Seiyo...  
  
-Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-chan, Li-kun- dijo una chica alta, de cabellos gris con reflejos  
azulados y profundos ojos violeta, que acababa de llegar  
  
-Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!- respondió la feliz pareja S+S  
  
Tomoyo se acercó a un chico muy serio, con una mirada pensativa, su cabello era similar al de   
ella, pero más oscuro, y sus ojos era azules  
  
-Ohayou Eriol-kun-  
  
-Ohayou Tomoyo-chan- Eriol le devolvió el saludo acompañado de una cálida sonrisa  
  
Tomoyo se alejó un poco para sentarse en su puesto del salón, frente a Eriol   
(Tomoyo[o sea yo]:Tan lejos!!! Tomoyo [o sea la verdadera]: Shhhh!! Tomoyo [yo]: ya, ya ^^UUUU)  
  
En medio de la clase de Matemáticas, con el profesor Terada, Eriol le susurró a Tomoyo   
-Tomoyo-chan, quieres ir a mi casa hoy??- Tomoyo parecía no escucharlo  
  
-Tomoyo-chan!... Tomoyo!!!!!!!!- gritó Eriol. Toda la clase volteó a ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo,   
quienes estaban muy sonrojados (Eriol sonrojado?? ay! que lindo!! *^_^*) el profesor, muy enojado  
les dijo -Sr. Hiragizawa, Srta. Daidouji, salgan del salón!-   
Ambos se levantaron, pidieron disculpas -Gomen ne Terada-sensei- y salieron del salón  
  
Ya fuera del salón...  
  
-Tomoyo disculpa por hacer que te echaran de la clase- dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia  
  
-No te preocupes Eriol ^_^- sonrió -Y me querías decir algo??- agregó ella, tímidamente  
  
-Ah! si! quieres ir a mi casa hoy??- Eriol se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza esperando por la   
respuesta, ella ya había ido muchas veces a su casa, pero él aún se sonrojaba al preguntarselo  
  
-Claro Eriol! tú sabes que me encanta ir a tu casa- contestó con entusiasmo  
  
Sonó el timbre del receso...  
  
S+S y T+E estaban sentados almorzando bajo un cerezo(se imaginan las flores volando y las dos   
parejas, Kawaii!!!)  
  
-Qué haremos hoy? podríamos ir al cine los cuatros!!- sugirió la joven Card Captor   
  
-Hoy? no puedo Sakura, voy a ir a la casa de Eriol- comentó Tomoyo  
  
-Uhmmm ya veo- dijo Sakura  
  
-Buen plan Hiragizawa- rió Syaoran, pegandole con el codo a Eriol  
  
-Qué quieres decir con eso Li?? no es ningún plan, Tomoyo siempre va a mi casa, somos muy buenos  
amigos- explicó Eriol  
  
-Sí, es cierto- reafirmó Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran un poco  
  
-Sí, claro- respondió Sakura muy poco convencida -Syaoran vendrás conmigo al cine?- le preguntó  
ella a Syaoran, poniendo cara de perrito triste  
  
-Por supuesto, amor- Syaoran se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó tiernamente  
  
  
En la tarde, Tomoyo se dirigía a la casa de Eriol, pensando 'Eriol me hace sentir tan bien,   
cuando estoy con él todo se me olvida, ni Sakura-chan me hacía sentir así' Tomoyo vió a Eriol  
que estaba en el jardín de su casa  
  
-Tomoyo-chan!!- gritó él desde ahí  
  
-Eriol-kun!!- le gritó ella corriendo hacia él, cuando llegó al jardín, lo abrazó y besó su   
mejilla   
-Konnichiwa Eriol-kun-  
  
-Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!-  
  
-Qué hacías en el jardín?- preguntó Tomoyo con cara de curiosidad  
  
-Esperaba a que llegaras Tomoyo, me encanta que vengas, y no podía esperar- respondió Eriol con  
la mirada hacia abajo (Tomoyo[yo]: AAaaay! Eriol me hipnotiza, alguien que me de un golpe...  
ouch!!! no tan fuerte Sakura!!! Sakura: disculpa!! ^^UU jeje)  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó -Y a mi me encanta venir Eriol- Eriol sonrió  
  
Después de unas horas...  
  
-Tomoyo sabes, quería hablar contigo- dijo serio Eriol a Tomoyo  
  
-Sobre qué?- Tomoyo estaba un poco extrañada  
  
-Es solo que... nosotros somos muy buenos amigos no es cierto??-  
  
-Claro Eriol!! pero por qué me lo preguntas??- O_o(esa era la cara de Tomoyo en ese momento, je)  
  
-Y cuando hablamos, lo hacemos de todo, hablamos de Sakura-chan, Li-kun, de todo-   
  
-Si, pero todavía no entiendo lo que quieres decir, Eriol- dijo Tomoyo impaciente  
  
-Tomoyo-chan, tu nunca me hablas de ti, de tus problemas, de tus sentimietos, quiero saber más de  
ti- dijo Eriol muy decidido, serio, y como temiendo la respuesta  
  
-Eriol-kun... no me gusta hablar de mi, por qué quieres saber todas esas cosas??  
  
-Es porque me importas Tomoyo, y aunque lo niegues, ultimamente te he observado y pareces estar  
muy triste, daijoubu Tomoyo-chan??  
  
-Hai Eriol... Es solo que... me siento un poco triste, nada más- sonrió ella tratando de ocultar  
todo  
  
-Pero por qué?-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que... me siento sola, Sakura-chan y Li-kun son novios, y ella ahora casi no me  
habla, yo sé que tengo más amigos, como tú... pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, Sakura-chan era  
mi mundo, tienes que entenderme, no es fácil para mi todo esto- Tomoyo le explicó a Eriol  
  
-Mmmm... entiendo, pero no debes sentirte así, yo puedo ayudarte- expresó él  
  
-No necesito ayuda Eriol, gracias-  
  
-Tomoyo porfavor si la necesitas y yo quiero ayudarte-  
  
-No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie-  
  
Eriol se enojó al ver lo orgullosa que era Tomoyo -Pues si no quieres mi ayuda, te vas a quedar   
sola siempre, sigue así, perdiendo amigos y ganando soledad- Eriol deseo no haber dicho eso  
  
Tomoyo miró profundamente a Eriol y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, siguida por otra y otra.  
-Como pudiste decirme eso, pensé que eras mi amigo, pero veo que no-  
  
Eriol se dió cuenta de que había hecho llorar a Tomoyo, era lo último que él quería hacer  
-Tomoyo yo...- pero antes de que el pudiera terminar, Tomoyo lo interrumpió -No quiero volver a   
verte Hiragizawa, nunca más- Tomoyo se fue corriendo y llorando desconsoladamente, ella no tenía  
a quien recurrir, Sakura de seguro estaba con Syaoran, así que fue sola al parque.   
'No puedo creer que Eriol me haya dicho eso, de verdad pensé que era mi amigo, eso me demuestra  
lo sola que estoy' pensó ella  
  
Al otro día en el colegio...  
  
-Ohayou Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?- preguntó un chico de cabello color chocolate  
  
-Ohayou Li-kun, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió la joven con una sonrisa  
  
Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue con Sakura. Unos minutos más tarde, Eriol llegó a clases,  
él no se acercó a Tomoyo, sabía que ella no le hablaría.  
  
Sakura notó que Eriol y Tomoyo, le pidió a Syaoran que hablara con Eriol y ella hablaría con  
Tomoyo.  
  
En el receso Saku-chan se acercó a Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?- preguntó preocupada Sakura  
  
-Hai- respondió Tomoyo mirando hacia el cielo -por qué me lo preguntas Sakura?-preguntó volteando  
su mirada hacia Sakura  
  
-Es que me di cuenta de que no has hablado con Eriol-kun, y ustedes son tan amigos-  
  
-oh es eso, es solo que tuvimos una pequeña discusión-  
  
-y por qué??- preguntó Sakura impresionada 'si ellos nunca han peleado' pensó  
  
-No es nada Sakura- Tomoyo se levantó y se dirigió al salón de clases  
  
  
Syaoran también conversaba con Eriol, ellos estaban en las bancas cerca de la cancha de futbol  
  
-Hiragizawa, qué te pasa con Tomoyo?? no le has hablado, ni siquiera la saludaste- preguntó Syaoran con tono  
preocupado  
  
-No me pasa nada con ella... absolutamente nada- respondió Eriol con la mirada hacia abajo  
  
-Cómo qué absolutamente nada? qué acaso no son amigos?-  
  
-Creo que ya no-  
  
-Pero, por qué no?!?! O_O- Syaoran preguntó sorprendido, Eriol suspiró  
  
-Li puedo contarte algo, pero jurame que no le dirás ni a Sakura-   
  
-Emmm...- Syaoran dudó -Está bien, puedes confiar en mi- pero accedió  
  
-Ok, es que le dije a Tomoyo... dije algo y la hice llorar- Eriol apoyo los codos en sus rodillas mirando hacia  
abajo, sientiendose nuevamente culpable, Syaoran dió un salto  
  
-Qué?? pero qué le dijiste??-   
  
-Lo siento Li, pero no puedo decirtelo, es un secreto de Tomoyo-  
  
-Ok entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste hacerla llorar??-  
  
-No sé, es que a veces puede ser tan orgullosa, y lo que dije fue sin pensar-  
  
-Hiragizawa debes disculparte con ella lo antes posible, o después será demasiado tarde-   
  
Eriol al ver la cara de preocupación de Syaoran le mostró una sonrisa (Tomoyo: una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas!!)  
  
-No te preocupes, hoy mismo lo haré después de clases- Syaoran suspiró  
  
  
Sonó el timbre para salir de clases, Tomoyo estaba guardando sus cosas mientras hablaba con Sakura  
-Sakura, hoy tienes práctica con las porristas?- Sakura respondió de inmediato  
  
-Si, ya me voy... Matta ne Tomoyo-   
  
-Matta ashita Sakura-chan-  
  
Sakura se alejó de Tomoyo y fue hacia Syaoran que estaba con Eriol...  
  
-Vamos Syaoran, Matta ne Eriol- lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó del salón  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron solos en el salón, Eriol se acercó, pero Tomoyo salió corriendo como si nada 'Al parecer  
ya no existo para ella' pensó Eriol  
  
Tomoyo no llegó a su casa, estuvo sola en el parque todo el día, llorando 'Por qué me tocó todo esto a mi?' pensaba  
ella. Estaba bajo un árbol, poco a poco se fue durmiendo. En la noche, Yue volaba por ahí y vió a Tomoyo que yacía  
bajo un árbol, él la llevó a su casa (bueno, a la de Yukito, pero es de él también, o no?... como sea!)  
  
Al otro día Tomoyo despertó y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba  
-Dónde estoy? qué hago aquí?- se preguntó a sí misma, ya que nadie más estaba en la habitación  
  
-Oh, ya veo que despertaste Daidouji-san - dijo la misteriosa voz de Yue tras las cortinas   
  
-Quién eres?- preguntó ella un poco confundida -oh eres tú, Yue-san, porfavor dime qué hago aquí?-  
  
-Te encontré bajo un árbol en el parque, y te traje aquí, a la casa de mi falsa identidad-respondió friamente  
  
-Ya veo, estoy en la casa de Yukito-san, muchas gracias Yue-san! - agradeció Tomoyo con una cálida sonrisa  
  
-Por nada Daidouji-san - para la sorpresa de Tomoyo él también sonrió  
  
Tomoyo pensó que su madre estaría preocupada   
-Mi madre! debo llamarla!- dijo ella levantandose débilmente  
  
-No te preocupes Daidouji-san, Tsukishiro-san ya la llamó y le dijo que estabas aquí- le contó a Tomoyo mientras  
la acostaba en su cama nuevamente. Tomoyo le agradeció a Yue y luego se durmió  
  
En la secundaria...  
  
'Por qué no habrá venido Tomoyo? espero que no le haya pasado nada malo' pensó Eriol mirando nostálgicamente   
el asiento vacío de Tomoyo v_v  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo despertaba en la casa de Yukito  
-Creo que ya debo irme Yue-san -  
  
-Eso creo Daidouji-san -  
  
-Muchas Gracias por todo- Yue sonrió (Tomoyo [yo]: de nuevo?? esto está fuera de control!! O_O aaah!! Sakura: si si  
ya callate! Tomoyo [yo]: ;_;... espera, espera... Vuelve a dercirme que me calle y te saco de mi fanfic!! jaja tengo el  
control!!! Eriol: Tomoyo? Tomoyo [yo]: Si querido Eriol? Eriol: Puedes seguir con el fic? Tomoyo [yo]: por tí? claro   
que si!!!!)  
  
-Hai...-  
  
-Adios Yue-  
  
-Adios... Tomoyo- Tomoyo se sonrojó  
  
  
En el camino a su casa Tomoyo pasó por el colegio, y desde afuera pudo ver que estaban en receso, Sakura estaba   
con Syaoran, Chiharu con Takashi, Rika con Terada y Eriol... él estaba solo, Tomoyo pudo ver en la mirada de Eriol  
que él también se sentía un solo, tal vez no tanto como ella 'ahora entiendo porque me ofreció su ayuda, el sabe lo  
que se siente, no debí ser como fui con él debe sentirse culpable, todo por mi culpa' pensó ella. En ese momento, algo  
hizo que Eriol volteara hacia Tomoyo...  
-Tomoyo-chan!- gritó Eriol desde lejos  
  
'Eriol-kun' pensó ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra  
  
Eriol corrió hacia ella, pero la entrada estaba cerrada y no podía salir para saludarla, abrazarla y tal vez algo más  
Tomoyo solo miró a Eriol con un poco de resentimiento y se fue.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan! Matte!- gritó Eriol. Ella solo lo ignoró, no estaba lista para perdonarlo, pero definitivamente lo haría  
  
Sakura y Syaoran vieron a Eriol gritando en la entrada y corrieron a verlo.  
  
-Eriol Kun, qué haces??" preguntó Sakura un poco desconcertada  
  
-Hiragizawa estás bien?- agregó Syaoran  
  
-Tomoyo-chan estuvo aquí- dijo Eriol mirando el camino por donde Tomoyo se había ido  
  
-Tomoyo-chan? donde?- dijeron al mismo tiempo S+S mirando hacia los lados  
  
-Estuvo aquí... pero ya se fue... creo que no quiere verme-  
  
-Hiragizawa no digas eso, es solo que está confundida- agregó Syaoran debes darle tiempo para que reconsidere su   
relación- Eriol sonrió  
  
Tomoyo corría a su casa, alejandose cada vez más del colegio y de Eriol 'Qué estoy haciendo? debo hablar con Eriol'  
pensó ella  
Tomoyo dió la vuelta y fue al colegio dispuesta a hablar con Eriol, pero antes de llegar, se encontró con una persona,   
más bien un ángel, muy similar a Yue pero éste tenía alas negras, cabello largo y negro grisáceo, ojos azules, oscuros como  
la noche y vestía de negro, azul oscuro y verde pálido.  
  
-Quién eres tú?- preguntó Tomoyo, ella no estaba asustada, de alguna manera la presencia de este ser no le causaba ningún   
temor, tal vez era porque le recordaba a Yue.  
  
-Mi nombre es Kage No Yoru, soy el ángel de la muerte- respondió con una mirada sombría. Tomoyo abrió sus ojos en señal de   
asombro  
  
-Qué quieres de mi?- Kage sonrió  
  
-Tomoyo, dulce Tomoyo, sabes lo que quiero exactamente de ti?- ella negó con la cabeza  
  
Kage la rodeó con los brazos, acercó su cabeza al cuello de Tomoyo y le susurró al oído...  
-Quiero tu vida- Tomoyo dió un salto y se alejó  
  
-Mi vida? pero... pero por qué?- tartamudeo nerviosa  
  
-Inocente Tomoyo, yo tomo las vidas de las personas que no la aprecian... tu dices estar sola, pero lo estás en realidad? solo  
es una excusa para que tu vida sea miserable- le dijo a Tomoyo acariciando su cabello. Ella estaba tan perturbada, confundida,  
que ni siquiera se preguntó cómo sabía todas esas cosas sobre ella que nunca había mencionado.  
  
En ese momento Eriol, Saku y Syaoran estaban en clases, Eriol sintió algo, pero no sabía qué era?  
-Sakura, sentiste algo raro?-  
  
-Si, qué fue eso?- preguntó ella  
  
-Lo sintieron ustedes también?- se unió Syaoran  
  
Eriol cerró los ojos para tratar de descubrir qué era todo eso, y vió la imagen de Tomoyo, era Tomoyo con unas alas, ella  
era un ángel, un hermoso ángel con grandes alas plateadas, Eriol abrió los ojos, se paró súbitamente y gritó...  
-Tomoyo-chan!- todos voltearon a ver a Eriol, por suerte para él, el profesor no estaba.  
  
Eriol se fue corriendo, Sakura y Syaoran lo siguieron pero antes Sakura le pidió a Chiharu que le explicara al profesor que  
Eriol se sentía mal y que lo habían llevado a su casa.  
  
-Eriol qué está pasando contigo? por qué gritaste Tomoyo-chan en medio de la clase? (clase? ni siquiera estaba el   
profesor... ^^;)- le preguntó Sakura a Eriol, mientras Syaoran lo calmaba  
  
-Tomoyo, ella... ella está en peligro... sueltame Li, debo salvarla- Eriol se soltó desesperadamente tirando a Syaoran al piso y   
corrió a ver a Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy asustada ahora, no podía moverse, estaba praticamente inconsiente, Kage solo la abrazaba, besaba sus   
mejillas y acariciaba su cabello.  
-Mi querida Tomoyo, espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar- le dijo el ángel poniendo la mano en su frente.   
  
En ese momento llegó Eriol, él conocía a Kage, no en persona, solo por los viejos libros de Clow 'es el ángel de la muerte'   
pensó Eriol  
  
-Tomoyo-chan alejate de él- le gritó -Tomoyo reacciona- agregó, pero aún así ella no reccionaba para nada.  
Eriol no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba como Kage se llavaba la vida de Tomoyo, hasta que reaccionó y gritó...  
  
-Ángel de la Muerte!- Kage miró a Eriol y dejó a la débil Tomoyo suavemente en el piso -deja a Tomoyo y llevate mi vida!- agregó   
Eriol firmemente. Kage lo miró desconcertado  
  
-De qué hablas? Quieres dar tu vida por... ella??- dijo apuntando a Tomoyo -Estás loco!!-  
  
-Sólo déjala y llevate mi vida- gritó Eriol. Kage sonrió  
  
-Uhmmmm... Está bien- se dirigió a Tomoyo -Tomoyo adios, será en otra ocasión- le dijo a la joven recostada en el suelo y  
besó sufrente.  
Kage se acercó a Eriol y puso su mano en la frente del joven. Tomoyo estaba despertando y vió a Kage con Eriol.  
  
-Qué está pasando? no recuerdo nada...- Tomoyo afirmó su cabeza -Oh No!!! ya recuerdo, el ángel me... Eriol!!!!-  
  
Eriol con sus últimas fuerzas, logró decir...  
-Lo siento Tomoyo, no quise hacerte llorar- Eriol cayó al suelo completamente sin vida (;_;)  
  
Tomoyo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia él.  
-Eriol porfavor despierta!!- le pedía tomándolo por los brazos y sacudiendolo  
  
-Él no lo hará, ya no tiene vida-  
  
-Qué quieres decir? Le quitaste su vida?- miró a Kage -El está... muerto?- preguntó Tomoyo sollozando.   
  
Kage afirmó con la cabeza  
  
-Pero te llevarías mi vida, no la de él-   
  
-Así era, pero él dió su vida por ti- explicó  
  
-Qué? no!- volteo a Eriol -Eriol por qué lo hiciste?-  
  
-Bueno yo me voy, tengo trabajo- Kage rió -Adios querida Tomoyo-  
  
-No! no puedes irte y dejarlo así... porfavor- Tomoyo llorando le rogaba por la vida de Eriol  
  
-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada, aun que me gustaría hacerlo... - dijo con un tono un poco sarcástico  
  
Tomoyo lloraba como nunca en su vida, abrazando a Eriol que yacía muerto en el suelo. Kage la miraba fijamente y por primera  
vez sintió pena por haber matado a alguien 'Como me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no puedo, a no ser que...'  
-Hay una forma- aclaró su voz -Hay una forma de delvolverle su vida-  
  
Tomoyo se separó del pecho de Eriol y dejó de llorar para escuchar lo que el ángel tenía que decir...  
  
-Bueno hay una forma, pero puedes salir lastimada, y tal vez no resulte- le advirtió Kage  
  
-No me importa- dijo Tomoyo -Haré lo que sea para salvarlo- agregó sollozando  
  
-Está bien- Kage se acercó a Tomoyo y a Eriol, puso la mano en los corazones de ambos y una luz cegadora cubrió los ojos de  
los tres...  
  
  
Cuando Eriol abrió los ojos se encontraba recostado en una cama, él miró a su alrededor y vió a Tomoyo en la cama de al lado  
-Tomoyo-chan!- gritó Eriol intentando pararse para acercarse a ella, pero estaba demasiado débil aún. De pronto, la puerta de  
la habitación se abrió, entró Syaoran abrazando a Sakura quien lloraba terriblemente. Eriol no entendía porque lloraba, hasta  
que Syaoran le dijo...  
  
-Hiragizawa, Tomoyo-chan no reacciona, está inconsiente- Eriol buscaba la mirada de Syaoran, pero él la evitaba  
  
-inconsiente? pe-pero- tartamudeo nervioso  
  
-Cuando llegamos al lugar a donde te seguimos, los encontramos, a ti, a Tomoyo y a un extraño ángel que nos explicó lo que  
pasó, cuando tu ofreciste tu vida por Tomoyo, ella quiso salvarte, el ángel le quitó lo suficiente de vida a Tomoyo para que tú  
sobrevivieras, pero ella no resultó muy bien, desde que los encontramos no ha reaccionado, vino el médico y dijo que la   
llevaramos al hospital- explicó Syaoran  
  
-No puede ser- susurró Eriol 'Ella dió su vida por mi!' pensó  
  
-El ángel no aseguró que Tomoyo despertaría, Sakura iba a pelear con él por hacer todo esto, pero se desvaneció- continuó   
Syaoran  
  
Eriol no pudo soportarlo, estaba aún muy débil y cayó desmayado...  
  
Cuando despertó era más de media noche, ya había recuperado fuerzas como para poder levantarse, y lo hizo, se acercó a   
Tomoyo y le susurró al oído...  
-Tomoyo-chan, no debiste hacerlo, cómo voy a poder vivir sin tí? cómo voy a vivir sin la persona que más amo en el mundo?-  
Eriol, cada vez acortaba la distancia entre sus labios y los de Tomoyo, hasta que la besó -porfavor despierta, yo te amo-  
una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Tomoyo, Eriol permanecía con los ojos cerrados, de pronto escuchó una voz tímida -Yo   
también te amo, Eriol- él abrió los ojos y vió a Tomoyo que despertaba, Eriol dió un gritó de felicidad, Sakura y Syaoran lo  
escucharon, fueron corriendo a la habitación, y vieron a Eriol y a Tomoyo abrazados, Sakura no quería arruinar el momento,  
perono pudo evitarlo y corrió a abrazar a ambos.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan!- gritó Sakura -Que bien que despertaste, estaba tan preocupada por ti-  
  
Syaoran observaba a los tres abrazados -Bueno, ya que todos se abrazan...- se acercó y los abrazó (Todos: ^^U Syaoran: Y  
que querían que hiciera??)  
  
  
3 semanas después...  
  
-Tomoyo, Eriol! apurense!- gritó Sakura desde la entrada de un cine, con Syaoran.  
  
-Ya vamos Sakura-chan!- respondió Eriol -Tomoyo, puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó tímidamente  
  
-Claro, Eriol!- respondió con entusiasmo -Qué pasa?- añadió preocupada al ver la seria expresión en el rostro de Eriol  
  
-Bueno yo... desde que tuvimos ese encuentro con el ángel...-  
  
-Si?- dijo impaciente  
  
-me di cuenta de cuanto yo... de cuando te amo-  
  
-...-  
  
-y quisiera que fueras mi novia... quieres serlo?-  
  
-Eriol... por supuesto, que seré tu novia- respondió después de una larga pausa, abrazandolo y besandolo.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!- se escucho de lo lejos  
  
-Ahora vamos Sakura-chan!!!- gritó Tomoyo, tomó a Eriol de la mano y corrieron al encuentro con Sakura y Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo se detuvo súbitamente, miró a Eriol y le preguntó -Qué haremos si él regresa?-  
  
-Si regresa quién?-  
  
-El ángel, el dijo que querías mi vida y no la obtuvo, y regresa por ella?-  
  
-No te preocupes, no lo hará- le respondió acariciando su mejilla -vamos Sakura y Li nos esperan-  
  
-Hai-  
  
Ambos corrieron al cine y entraron con S+S.   
  
Sentado arriba de un árbol, alguien los observaba -No estén tan seguros, les juro que volveré- dijo con una gran sonrisa y una  
mirada sombría, Kage No Yoru, el ángel de la muerte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:   
  
y?? qué les pareció?? en un principio pensé en hacer un Fic Dark, pero después me arrepentí ^^U...  
Espero que les haya gustado ^_^  
  
Esta historia se la dedico a mis amigas Neus y Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
  
Porfavor me dejan Reviews! ok? ^_^ Gracias!!!  
  
Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP  
  
^^Bye^^  
Tomoyo 


End file.
